1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for absorbing energy during an impact. More particularly, the present invention is directed to energy absorbing devices that are used in connection with automotive steering columns for energy management during collisions. Even more specifically, the present invention involves the use of tubular honeycomb articles in collapsible steering columns for absorbing energy when the column collapses axially during occupant loading in a frontal crash.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been and continues to be intense interest in protecting occupants of automobiles from the steering wheel and steering column during crashes. A great deal of effort has been devoted to designing steering wheels and steering columns which absorb energy when the driver impacts the steering wheel during a collision. The need for a driver-friendly steering wheel and steering column is especially critical in frontal crashes where the driver is rapidly accelerated towards the steering wheel and steering column.
Numerous different approaches have been taken to reduce the severity of occupant-steering column impacts during frontal collisions. One approach has been to make the steering column collapsible when subjected to impact forces that occur during a crash. Exemplary energy absorbing steering columns are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,643,448; 5,609,364; and 6,264,240 B1. The development of driver-side airbags has drastically improved the safety of drivers during frontal collision. However, even though driver-side airbags have been particularly effective in protecting the driver from impacts with the steering wheel and steering column during frontal collisions, there still is a need to design steering wheels and steering columns which collapse or otherwise absorb and manage energy during collisions.